Heartbeat
by Kataanglover98
Summary: This is a cute little one shot that I thought of. It take's place while Aang is in a coma after he was shot by Azula. R&R is greatly appreciated. : Rating to be safe.


**Alright guys, this is something I thought about last night while I was laying in bed. It's kind of random, but I thought it was cute. It takes place between the season 2 finale, and the episode The Awakening. Please Enjoy! :) P.S. this is just a one shot.  
**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own Avatar the Last Airbender, and I still don't.**

* * *

**-Heartbeat-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She gazes at his immobile body. The way his chest rises and falls steadily. Every lulling breath he takes is showcased by the silence around them. She loves it, knowing he's at least still alive.

Somehow however, the waterbender's nerves are rising. Ever since her friends and family took over this Fire Nation vestal she's been on edge.

The wounded boy before her has been moved too much, and it isn't helping the lighting wound on his back. Everyone has been so busy, constantly moving the sleeping boy from the Fire Nations reach. No healing sessions have been able to be given since the day that his wound was created.

This is the first time that she will be able to do a healing session since a week ago, when this whole thing happened. However, the blue eyed waterbender must await her brother's return. After all he is fetching the water for her.

She turns to the coma ridden teen before her. Suddenly the hem of her tattered Water Tribe dress becomes very interesting. She can't help but winding her slender fingers around the scorched fabric. The tribal girl begins to think of the horrific tragedy that made the one before her be in his condition. She closes her deep blue eyes, picturing the event yet again.

_He rose into the air from his crystal enclosure. Eyes and arrow-tattoos glowing something beyond this world. She looked with hope in her eyes as she watched him rise above the many they were fighting against. Everyone watched in awe, most in fear however. Then within a blink of the eye a blinding blue flash changed everything. Lightning whipped through air at incredible speeds and its thunder sounded. That's when he fell, after the lighting hit his back, his spine. Everything after is a blur. A large wave washing away everyone as she rides atop of it. Catching him in her arms just before his small body hits the hard stone ground. Holding him there, awaiting their defeat, awaiting their death. The man known across the world as the Dragon of the West stepping in front of them. His crackling voice with a slight accent telling them to flee, that he will hold them off. Water snaking around her body, pushing her and the wounded boy up into the air while tears stream down her face. Finding her brother and blind friend with the Earth King soon after. Setting him on his bison's head, cradling him in her arms. Spirit water glowing and spinning in a small circle. His grey eyes cracking open only slightly before letting sleep take him again. Tears of joy rolling down her checks. _

Just picturing the horrific event is enough to make a single tear roll onto her olive skin. She inhales sharply as she gazes at the Avatar's crippled body. He looks so broken.

She wants nothing more than to have his unique grey eyes open. To have those eyes stare into hers, to have someone to talk to again, to have him come back to her.

Quickly she shakes her head. She's being selfish, he just need's care. Care is all he needs, that will make him come back.

A small knock sounds on the open medal door of the Avatar's room. She ignores it, to lost in her own thoughts. "Katara," instantly the tribal teen snaps out of her thoughts as her name is called. She turns her head to the door to find her older brother standing there. His Fire Nation soldier's disguise covering his true identity of a Water Tribe Warrior. The only thing that remains from their culture is his darker skin, deep blue eyes, and how his hair is tied on his head in a warrior wolf tail. In his hands he holds a large bowl. "I got your fancy water." He says.

The younger woman nods her head and stands. Her feeble legs wobbling slightly, but she quickly dismisses it as she walks to her older brother. Carefully she takes to bowl from him. "Thank you, Sokka." She tells him.

The warrior nods his head to his smaller sister before exiting the room. The young woman closes the door to the small room and slowly walks over to the one and only Avatar.

She sighs and sets the water down on the floor. Slowly she flips over the thirteen year-old boy onto his stomach. The bandages wrapped around the Avatar's back tint red from the blood seeping through them.

The tribal, Katara, inhales sharply at the sight of the blood seeping through the thick bandages. She looks over the boy's face that is turned towards her. His big eyes are closed, and his usually smiling lips are stretched in a straight line. He is currently nothing like his carefree self. Katara sighs. "What have they done to you, Aang?" she whispers to him, placing a hand on his cool cheek. When no response comes from Avatar Aang she turns away from his face.

Slowly Katara begins to unwrap the red and white bandages covering the Avatar's back from view. Once all the bandages are removed, she sets the damp bandages off to the side.

She overlooks the deep wound that has cut deep into Aang's flesh. A large purple bruise covers the outer edges of the wound. The skin around the gaping hole is charred and black. Red burn marks stand present over the black areas. Then there's the actual bloody wound.

The wound cuts deep into the Avatar's skin. His spine is only millimeters from showing through his tissue. Soft tissue is burned and scarred, as well as the outer layers of his skin. Blood gurgles and pools in the large hole. Quickly Katara washes away the blood with plain water and pats the wound try with a white towel that is left with large red blobs staining it. The waterbender suppresses a gag.

After she is done cleaning the wound she begins healing the wound. The special water sets a blue glow to the candle lit room, making long shadows form.

Katara starts to see the soft tissue start to restore in small increments as she goes on for hours. Soon her exhaustion becomes too great and she stops. She bends the water back into the large bowl. After she's done bandaging the wound again she will tell her brother to do something with the now bloody water.

After Aang is bandaged again Katara flips him back over onto his back as gently as possible. As she pushes Aang over, a small groan comes from his slightly parted lips. Katara gasps. That's the first time in a week that he has made so much of a sound. Her heartbeat sounds in her ears. It's pounding deafening.

As she tries to calm her racing heart she gazes at Aang's rising chest. She watches as it falls, and again rises. Curiosity stirs in the young bender and she can't help but wonder what the Avatar's heartbeat is like. Slowly she lowers her head down to his chest, her heartbeat picking up in her ears as she nears closer.

Katara lets her head rest over Aang's chest as she listens to the boy's heartbeat. The steady beat of his heart lulls her and a smile slips onto her chapped lips.

As she listens to Aang's heartbeat she notices something peculiar. The beating of her heart has disappeared. Then she notices that the pounding in her ears hasn't disappeared, but instead sounds at the same beat as the Avatar's heart.

Slowly the waterbender lifts her head. She rests her hand on the Airbender's chest before her, then one on her own chest. Her eyes go wide and a gasp comes from her lips. Both of their hearts beat in the exact same rhythm. Every pump it makes is completely synched into others heartbeat.

_Their hearts beat as one._


End file.
